Since scalability of the storage capacity or performance can be secured, there is a technique for providing a large storage subsystem by clustering a plurality of storage nodes.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for connecting storage areas, which are distributed at a plurality of storage nodes, as one storage area and having a host computer access such a storage area in a cluster configuration storage apparatus. Specifically speaking, this cluster configuration storage apparatus includes: a first storage node and second storage node, each of which has disks and a control processor for controlling input to, and output from the disks; and a host connection node for connecting the first storage node and the second storage node to a computer. The first storage node manages a first storage area existing in the first storage node and a second storage area existing in the second storage node as logical devices. If the host connection node receives an access request, which has identification information associated with the logical devices, from the computer, it sends the access request to the first storage node.